


Kill 4 Joy

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Killers Who Kill Together Stick Together, M/M, Murder, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Natasha and Tony kill Steve and Bucky, Revenge, Steve abuses Tony, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: How can one person still love after this?





	Kill 4 Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best. 100+ words, and not very good either. I tried to write something good but eh.. This is all I've got. Sorry to keep you waiting. ;p

How can he love Tony so much and keeping hurting him like this? Breaking him down to nothing, slamming his fist against his face, sure enough to make it throd and pulse, to make it bruise and ache for weeks. For people to question what goes on inside their cosy Brooklyn home, or as cosy as one person can be being hit and cussed at every damn day.

Steve is gone, as he always is. Tony questions a mans loyalty in times like, unerstands why woman check through a mans phone to see if he is cheating on them. Although, Tony doesn't need a phone to see whats right in front of him. He doesn't need Steve to lie to him about a business meeting, a business meeting casually involving James Buchanan Barnes. James' partner Natasha Romanov, a highly trained woman in martial arts and spy, assassination.

She wants his head, he understands.

 

So, during a warm, summer day in mid July where Steve and James talk inside an Alley Way. Natasha takes point, and fires at James head. He goes down, a bullet between his eyes and mouth slack in shock. In return, Steve yells with shock and turns around wildly. He calls out for the "coward in hiding" a couple of times, he seems to want to run but his feet are frozen in fear.

Natasha cranes her head towards Tony. Tony nods back at her, his expression settles into neutral and a little demonic.

How can he love him so much and keeping hurting him?

Well. Tony laughs. Steve whirls around but the man is down before he can do anything else.

Natasha gives him a satisfied look.

Tony smirks back.

To love and to be loved. No thanks.

Love is weakness, and Tony is anything but. He walks away silently, not bothering to ignore the glee inside his head as he walks home.

Cosy apartment, indeed. With or without him. He left Steve behind when he shot Steve in the head that afternoon. A few weeks later he may still be thinking about it, but without the sadness this time and more with unnatural excitement and glee that feels normal. Somehow.

 

And Natasha, he and her are partners in crime. Literally. 

 

This could be it. Whether the cops catch them, whatever happens between the spy and him, if Steve being dead means he gets to be happy then so be it. 

 

He deserves it for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx


End file.
